Six Years Later: A Jacob & Renesmee Story
by Bekah28
Summary: Starts off six years after the end of Breaking Dawn, Renesmee and Jacob are married. This story takes them through married life and the there after. What dangers lie in store for the Cullen's? Will Renesmee be able to have children since the supposed reason for imprinting is to create a stronger generation of wolves... You will have to read to see. R&R please. x Rated M just incase
1. Chapter 1

Part I – Chapter I

THIS CHAPTER IS JUST TO CATCH YOU UP ON THINGS THAT HAVE HAPPENED IN THE PAST SEVEN YEARS SINCE THE END OF BREAKING DAWN, THE STORY WILL COMMENCE DURING THE NEXT CHAPTER.

THIS IS TAKE II OF THIS STORY, I DIDNT LIKE HOW THE FIRST ONE TURNED OUT SO I'VE CHANGE IT A LITTLE, THIS IS PRETTY SIMILAR TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE LAST ONE WITH A FEW IMPORTANT CHANGES!

Sorry for the lack of Updates, explanation at the end. Trust me; it's a pretty good one.

Disclaimer:- This all Belongs to Stephanie Meyer I do not own any of the characters at the moment. I will do soon though.

Renesmee POV

This Is My Life...

(The story starts seven years after the end of Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is 7 & ½ but looks 17 and has Mental age of an adult, so she is almost fully grown)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It has been seven years since the Volturi came to kill me because they suspected that I was an immortal child. The reason that I'm here writing this and was not killed at the hands of those Vampires who call themselves 'Law Enforcers' is mainly because of my mother Bella. She has a very powerful mental shield, which nobody actually knew about until our 'cousins' the Denali coven came and Eleazar told her when they came to witness me growing to stop the Volturi from killing me. Eleazar has the ability to identify powers and latent powers within vampires and humans, but he has to focus harder with humans. So that's probably why he didn't realise when he came to mom and dad's wedding.<p>

My mother's Mental Shield is so powerful that it stopped the Volturi from being able to attack us. So she along with the wolves, which the Volturi weren't expecting, stopped them in their tracks and forced them to listen to our story. Jane, who has the power to give anybody the illusion of pain and her twin Alec, who can cut off Vampire and Human senses leaving them utterly defenceless, couldn't penetrate my mother's shield. When the Volturi realised how powerful my mother's shield was, they backed down and had listen to our story. Aro, who is the leader of the Volturi, has the power to read every thought that has been through one person's mind just by touching them. He read my father's thoughts and saw into everyone else's minds through him. This was when he realised that I was not an immortal child but the biological daughter of my mother and father and so they were not my creators but were in fact my parents. Even Aro couldn't deny that. But he had other intentions…

We wouldn't have been able to 'win' if my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper hadn't come to the rescue. We thought that Alice had seen the Volturi take her, so she left to protect herself and Jasper. Not that I blame her for her actions, I would have done the same thing if it was me and somebody I loved was in trouble. But I must say when I saw her running towards us; with Uncle Jasper in tow I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Instead of saving herself from the Volturi, she went all over America searching for somebody like me. Which is no easy task when you cannot see what you are looking for, but she found him in South America. His name was Nahuel. He was a Hybrid like me. Except, he wasn't made out of love like I was, he was an experiment. His creator Joham had been trying to build a super race of Vampire-Human Hybrids. Nahuel told the Volturi how old he was and of his sister's and his 'father'. Huilen told the Volturi of how Pire, Nahuel's mother died during child birth and how Nahuel turned his auntie into a Vampire. He is the only known Hybrid with Venom. Grandpa Carlisle thinks this may be due to him being male, since his other siblings who are female do not have the ability to produce Venom or at least not enough to change a Human into a Vampire.

Once the Volturi finally realised that I was no threat to Vampire Law, they decided to leave. But not before offering my father, mother, my 'cousin' Kate, Auntie Alice and a few other witnesses a place within the Volturi as part of the Guard. They all declined of course. So the Volturi reluctantly left empty handed.

They sent a letter a few years later to my parents saying that they would send some of the Guard to check that I have grown. I expected nothing less personally. My dad didn't either, but my mom was shocked. She thought that seeing everybody's memories of me growing would have been proof enough. Apparently that's not enough evidence for Caius. I just think his bitter. He doesn't like to be beaten at his own game.

It has been almost three years since that letter and no unexpected visits, except from the Denali's unplanned visit a couple of years ago, to inform us that Garrett had officially joined the Denali Coven and that Tanya was dating a nice Human called Jonah, who apparently had latent abilities. Unfortunately, they decided to tell us this at about 2 o'clock in the morning, but that was okay, since they're family after all. Besides, I love seeing Carmen. We almost always converse in Spanish because she finds it easier that way, and I need to get better at my languages before I start school this year.

The Wolves of La Push have been doing fantastically over the past seven years apart from a few minor bumps in the road. Sam decided to quit the Pack after getting married to Emily and having their first baby, they are expecting their third soon, another boy. They had a little girl called Poppy Mae who is around seven years old now and they also had a son called Henry Samuel. Poppy Mae is a little girly girl and is always wearing dresses and skirts and if you try to put her in sweatpants or even jeans she goes hysterical. Auntie Alice loves buying Poppy clothes because she is one of the only 'wolf kids' that actually understands that she is a girl, all the others are pretty much tomboys, but I guess that's what happens when you grow up with a wolf as your dad. Poppy pretty much looks exactly like Emily just without the scars, she has long wavy black hair that stops at her waist and dark brown eyes surrounded by long eyelashes, her dark skin tone makes it hard for you to see the redness in her cheeks but that's what made her parents call her Poppy, because she always has a blush. Their son Henry is four years old now and is the spitting image of his father Sam, with dark hair and brown eyes. He is still a little chubby because of his baby fat but that just makes him even more handsome. He has everyone wrapped around his chubby little fingers.

Jacob became the Alpha of fifteen immature and rowdy Wolves. At first it was tough for him and they were giving him an extremely hard time. I could tell that they were being pains in the backside, and I was only one at the time. I did feel sorry for him, because he could deal with five other Wolves sharing his head. But adding ten more to the mix was obviously giving him a migraine every time he phased. He would come home in the most irritable moods. So I helped him get through them. I just told him (through my thoughts) to zone the voices out and only listen to specific ones at a time, so that he doesn't get confused. I also asked dad to help him out since he has to listen to everybody's thoughts all the time. Dad helped more than I did. I didn't expect any less of Jacob to listen to my dad more than me, since they were in the same boat after all. After their 'talk' Jacob came home a lot happier from his patrols.

Paul and Rachel got engaged, and were going to get married but she found out she was pregnant a little while before they were meant to get married so the wedding was put on hold until after the baby was born. Paul and Rachel had a little girl as well, born a few months after Poppy was born called Nora Louise Lahote. She was just as stunning as her mother. With big plump lips, dimples and a little button nose. She was absolute perfection. She had big brown eyes which were framed with huge dark eyelashes so thick that she wouldn't need mascara when she was older. Nora's temperament is a pretty even split down the middle, but she will throw a tantrum is she gets angry enough, I guess that is a downside of have children when both parents have bad tempers. She never cries and is always happy, smiling and laughing, which makes you laugh in return because she just looks so happy. Rachel and Paul eventually got married. It was a beautiful ceremony on the beach with the sun setting in the background as they said their vows. On their honeymoon however, Rachel became pregnant again. This time with twins, in which was bound to happen eventually, since she is a twin herself. She had twin girls, first born was Sarah Danielle Lahote and ten minutes later arrived her sister Katherine Elena Lahote, Kitty for short. Sarah and Kitty are complete opposites, they may look identical but their personalities are completely different. Kitty is quiet and laid back which surprised a lot of people, and Sarah has a temper which could rival even her parents. Sometimes I do wonder where Kitty's temperament comes from, it's defiantly not from Paul or Rachel because they argue like cats and dogs. Maybe she gets it from Jake, because his so laid back and he does babysit her a lot when Paul and Rachel go on their Date Nights.

Jared and Kim also had a little girl already, and she is pregnant with her second. I don't see as much of their daughter as I do Rachel's or even Emily's children. The only time I ever really saw Kim at all was if she was over Emily's or Rachel's. I do like Kim though and I will become better friends with her. Her daughter's name is Amelia Lily Cameron; they named her after Kim's mother Amiee and Leah Clearwater. Kim had always admired Leah for her strength of staying in Sam's pack even though he had imprinted on Emily whilst still dating her. Jared had agreed to let Leah be Amelia's godmother – Even though she was already Poppy Mae's – And Kim and Leah have been best friends since. In fact, sometimes I wonder if Kim is Leah's only friend.

The Wolves will be getting new family members soon, since both Emily and Kim are pregnant again. I cannot wait to have more babies to play with, fuss over and just look after them when their mothers need a break. I need all of the practice that I can get if I'm going to be a mother one day, whenever that may be and if I am able too. Of course Jacob helps me Babysit since I'm technically only 17, but that doesn't bother me. At least I can help in any way that I can.

Emily is three and half months pregnant and Kim is four and a half months. I am really excited for them both. Being able to have a child is a wonderful gift. Kim only found out she was pregnant a couple of weeks ago when she went to the doctors for a general check-up and they took a urine test. They found high levels of the pregnancy hormones in her system. When she found out she went straight to Emily's and I was over her cottage helping her make pies for the Wolves when they came back. They still went to Emily's sometimes just to see Sam and to have her food, she is an amazing cook. When she got there, she was crying her eyes out and was absolutely terrified at the thought of having another baby, so soon after Amelia Lily who is only 18 months old. I thought something might have happened to Jared. They both went into Emily's bedroom and accidently overheard them talking about it. After Emily calmed her down she felt a lot better about the situation and when Jared came back from Patrol she told him. To say that Jared was thrilled was an understatement, he almost phased from excitement. I didn't even know that could happen.

Leah, Seth, Embry, Brady, Collin and a few other wolves still haven't imprinted. I have a bet with Embry and Quil that Leah will be next to imprint. She will also be the first female wolf ever to imprint. That should be interesting. Imagine if she imprints on a vamp! Is that even possible?

Anyways, I digress...

Did I forget to mention that Jacob and I got married? Well if I had I apologise. He told me about a year ago when I looked about 15, that he had imprinted on me much to my parents' displeasure. I didn't believe him at first but the more I thought about it the more sense it made. We are very close like the other imprints are. So it wasn't that farfetched to believe. Anyway, we got married at a small ceremony on La Push beach, my family and friends (vampires) were granted special permission for just this one day to cross the border to watch their little girl get married. If my vampire family could cry I know they would have definitely.

Not long after we married we moved away from the wonderfully boring, miserable town of Forks, Washington because it was getting way to dangerous to stay. We moved to a small, quiet town just outside of Oregon about four months ago, we have yet to start school since we moved in around the end of the last school year, so we had to wait for the next year to start. It's only quiet because I'm not allowed off the 'Cullen Compound' without supervision so that nobody in Port Orford sees me until I look like I'm 18 when I stop growing completely. Then I can go out in public, as another of Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme's adopted children. I don't mind it too much. Just as long as I get to leave the house for once, without somebody following me that is. I'll be fine; I'll keep up the Human Façade. It's been drilled into my brain ever since I can remember. Plus, it's not like I'm a child anymore, I'm a married woman, not that I can wear my beautiful wedding ring that Jacob bought me when we go to school.

The only Humans who are allowed to see me are Grandpa Charlie and his new wife Sue, (who happens to be Leah and Seth Clearwater's mother) or Grandma Sue as she is called now, Billy, the imprints and their children. Grandpa Charlie and Sue went to Las Vegas for their three year anniversary, secretly eloped and got married in the Little White Chapel. Auntie Alice saw them make the decision but was too late to stop them. She was furious, to say the least. She didn't talk to either of them for months. She got over it eventually, after they promised that she could throw them an anniversary party. Alice and her parties... I don't understand it personally; I love a good party, like anybody else, but the planning and everything would drive me bananas.

Grandpa Carlisle now works at the Local Medical Centre in Oregon. He stopped working at Forks General about 3 years ago and began working in Seattle, and then we had to move because the residence, were wondering why none of us looked any older. You can only go so many years saying you look younger because of Botox. He is really happy at his new hospital, but because it's such a small town – roughly about 1,500 residences – he will have to start looking for a new position at another hospital, but somewhere else that's still close by. I don't know where he will go; we aren't near any other cities unless he runs across Siskiyou National Park. One and half hour commute for a vampire, to the nearest town on the other side. He'll have to leave a car or something near there. Grandma Esme is the same as ever. Always making me chocolate chip cookies whenever I wake up from being asleep or come home from hunting with Jacob, there is a lot more choice in this Park than in Forks, We have Black-Tailed Deer, Bob-Cats, Coyotes, Cougars, Elk, Ring Tail Cats, and Uncle Emmett's all time favourite Black Bears. Grandma Esme works for a Home Design company, which she does from home. They send her the specs of the house she draws it and faxes the drawings and designs over. If they need her to explain then she has to conference call them. She really enjoys her job but she loves doing it from home. Her reasoning is, is that she is a mother of seven – eight if you include Jacob, since he moved with us after we got married (one of the hardest things he had to do, leave his family) – children and needs to stay home to look after them. Which is kind of true I guess, except that we are old enough to look after ourselves and the majority of us don't need feeding except for Jacob and I.

When we moved here Grandma Esme made us a lovely house on the outskirts of the National Forest and the town. Everything is very similar to the house in forks, except this house has 10 bedrooms, five of which are guest room and every room has an en-suite with a Jacuzzi tub. The house has four floors, one of which is a basement and separate pool house for Jacob and me.

The basement houses the Game and Cinema Rooms, the boiler, store and utility rooms are and Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett's room is also located down there. The Games Room has wooden beams going along the length of the ceiling in a Tudor style and has cream coloured ceiling paint in the crevices, it has a lovely dark oak wooden floor and a dark brown feature and cream walls with oak tables and oak lined chairs and sofas dotted around near the games. There is a pool table, air hockey table, darts board and few electronic games a pinball machine and finally the all important poker table which I must say Uncle Emmett, Jasper and Jacob spend way too much time at. The Cinema Room is kept pretty dark and has four rows of five seats ranging heights to get the best view of the massive industrial size cinema screen, the walls are covered in shelves of DVD's and even some classic Video's. The utility has the washing machine and dryer and such in there and the store room houses all the blankets and towels. Aunt Rosalie and Emmett are in the basement because Dad didn't want to be able to hear their in his own words 'crude and disgusting' thoughts. Their room was done rather tastefully to Rosalie's specifications. She likes 'Princess' style beds and lots of space. She and Emmett have a walk-in closet too thanks to Alice

All of the ground to second floor south facing rooms have a window wall to let some light in, Grandma Esme loves natural light so she has the south facing wall as a large window. All of the other accents in the main rooms and hallways are of neutral colours.

The ground floor hosts, the kitchen which leads off to the garden, through a transparent glass wall with doors in the middle. The Kitchen is very modern with granite worktops and state of the art oven. It also has a breakfast bar and two fridge freezers in there to keep up with the amount of food that Jacob manages to eat. Leading off of the kitchen is the dining room, which rarely gets used for eating unless a special occasion such as a birthday party or something of the like; it is however, normally otherwise used as a meeting room. The Dining Room is pretty plain with one large picture going across a wall; it was one of my paintings. It's a landscape portrait of a snowy day from a Mountain View point where you can see the whole of the Olympic Peninsula; you can see Forks, La Push you can even make out our old house and First Beach. I painted it just before we moved and it has pride of place on the burgundy coloured walls in the Dining Room. We also have another utility room on the ground floor where it is used as a mud room, since you can get into the house leading from the garden into there, Esme literally makes us come through that way if we have been hunting or its been raining, considering it the easiest entry from the garage it kind of makes sense too, so that is normally used as the front door. Only guest use the actual front door because they cannot get into the garage. We also have a drawing room and an entrance hall, the drawing room is usually used for entertaining guests since we also have a living room next to the kitchen which has a very small bedroom leading off of it which Grandma Esme converted into a library/music room for me and dad so we can keep his Grand Piano. The Living room is big enough to house all of the wolves and my family and even a few more guests in case we need a 'family meeting'. It has four huge white couches, three medium sized ones, two love seats and two arm chairs dotted around it. A massive 50in' flat screen TV is at the front of the room and rises out of the feature brickwork fireplace.

The first floor houses the majority of the bedrooms, including Grandma and Grandpa's, Mom and Dad's, two Guest Room's and also Grandpa's office. Each room has a bathroom attached but there is also a separate bathroom on this floor. Grandma and Grandpa's room is the room straight in the middle, next to that is Grandpa's study which is warmly decorated with dark wood everywhere except for the ceiling which has the Tudor type beams going across it with the south facing window wall to top it off. The room is covered in memorabilia from his life time including; a huge wooden cross, a collage of graduation caps collected by my family members, and a family portrait of everybody, including Jacob over the fireplace. His study also has a door leading to his room and the hallway. Next to their room is my Mom and Dad's room. Their room is pretty plain except for all the pictures of me dotted around everywhere and the south facing window wall that lets lots of light in. Mom also has pictures of her mom and her Step-father Phil in her room too on her computer desk. Renee still tries to get Mom to come to Jacksonville to visit her and Phil, but mom always has to make up some excuse, which also means I have yet to meet my maternal grandma. It's a shame too because I get on perfectly fine with Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue, I don't really understand why it's a problem. She also has pictures of her friends from school which she took with the camera she got for the 18th birthday. They are framed and sitting on her chest of drawers. You can tell dad wants to get rid of some where some guy called Mike is holding mom way to close but she wanted to keep them because they are decent photos of her friends Angela Weber and Ben Cheney, so he puts up with them for her.

The two guest rooms are decorated pretty plain. It's just Auntie Alice said we will be needing lots of guest rooms, but she's not entirely positive why. She thinks it's so the wolves can stay over since we are pretty far from them now, at least a 7 hour drive if you exceed the speed limit by a lot and there's no traffic.

The Second floor has the final bedrooms Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper's room as well as another three guest rooms. Auntie Alice's room is by far the most colourful and extravagant. It's all mismatched colours but somehow it works. The walk in closet is just as big as the en-suit bathroom that they have if not bigger, and as soon as you walk into their room it just screams Alice. The other two guest rooms on the second floor are pretty similar to the other two.

Outside we have a pool house with an indoor pool and a gym connected for Jacob and the Packs usage, a 16-car garage and above the garage is mine and Jacob's bedroom along with another guest room, he was relegated to outside because Aunt Rosalie didn't want the house smelling of mongrel, so I went with him. Our room also has a kitchenette in case we don't fancy going to the main house for food, we normally do though since Jacob in his own words 'How can I refuse momma fangs amazing cooking when all I can cook is water?' so we are over at the main house a fair bit. Our room is decorate in earthy colours to remind Jacob of the forest and such, Esme also had a custom bed made for him so that his feet don't hang of the end like they normally do on standard sized beds.

The 16 car garage is much needed because it houses; Grandpa's Black Mercedes, Edward's Aston Martin Vanquish, Rosalie's Red Ferrari, Alice's Yellow 911 Porsche, Emmett and Jasper's shared white Lamborghini LP560-4, Emmett's Silver and Black Land Rover, Jasper's Blue Lotus Evora, Edward and Bella's shared Silver Ford Focus RS, Bella's Black Hyundai Genesis Coupe and Jacob's 2012 Yamaha YZF-R1 50th Anniversary Edition motorbike, which is already 9 cars and a motorbike, and guests need to be able to park their cars too.

I still have to meet mom's mom and step-dad, Grandma Renée and Grandpa Phil. I don't think that I'm ever going to meet her; mom says that if she sees the family resemblance between me and her that she might figure out our family's secret. If she saw me at the age that I am now and realised that her daughter was my mother she'd try to figure out how I'm so old. And we can't risk our family and her. It has to be horrible to know that your own daughter is avoiding you, but we cannot let her get too close to our secret otherwise we might have to kill her. Vampire law states that if any human finds out about our existence they must be dealt with accordingly. The only reason Grandpa Charlie shouldn't be dead by now is because with him it's on a purely need-to-know basis. He knows something is not right, but he hasn't thought that far into it, nor does he want to. He just wants to be able to see mom and me. Every time Renée calls we have to make up some excuse, poor woman. Mom stays in contact with her through phone calls and e-mails. But it's not the same as seeing your daughter in the flesh. It's for the best, for all of us.

For the past seven years Forks has been pretty quiet for the wolves as far as we have heard. No nomads roaming though, No angry vampires trying to exact revenge through an army of vampires. No more phasing wolves. And no more imprinting, so far so good. We are trying to live normal lives and so far it's working. I just hope that one of the Wolves would imprint soon. I hate to see them lonely. Everybody deserves a Soul Mate.

My family, Jacob and I are to begin school again soon; we will be going to Pacific High School. Let's just hope that we don't cause too much of a stir. Nobody has seen us as of yet, I wonder whether we will make an impression?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:- I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this was just to get you guys caught up on what has happened since the end of Breaking Dawn. This took me a long time to write. So I hope it's good. Next chapter should be up shortly. **

**I'm not going to make any promises on how often I will be able to update, at the moment I'm going to try to go for every 2wks, however, it might change to monthly due to my change in lifestyle. I recently as of about a month ago had a little boy, I called him Theodore and he is the most amazing thing to come into my life in a long time. I hope you can bear with me whilst I sort out a routine and can find times to write, but even then, I might not find the inspiration too, so please bear with me whilst I journey into motherhood. As for the rest of the time, I've been trying to catch up on writing which is pretty hard when suffering from writers block. Weirdly, once I had Theo I wanted to write again. I think it was because I wanted to include him in the story, so watch out for a character with his name maybe, because they'll be important to the story. I hope this is okay with everybody, I will try to satisfy everybody. **

**The updates might get closer together if you're nice enough and give me reviews, and if Theo decides to sleep a lot LOL , If they're bad ones do it in a nice way. I only listen to constructive criticism. Thank You for reading and understanding****.**

**Bekah x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Renesmee's POV

That's What I go to School For?

* * *

><p>Here I am, lying in bed already awake. My alarm isn't due to go off for another half hour. I'm up so early because I'm nervous as hell and yet Jacob is still fast asleep snoring his head off next to me. I had so many questions running through my head though. What if they didn't like me? What if they thought I was a snob? Will I do well in my classes?<p>

Okay, so I knew the answer to the last question, I knew that I would do well.

I've been homeschooled most of my life because of my rapid growth prevented me from being seen by any humans other than family members. I was taught by some of the best teachers I might add. Grandma Esme taught me Math and Graphic Design, Grandpa Carlisle taught me all the Science's, My Mom taught me English and Government, My Dad taught me Foreign Languages, Music (mainly the Piano and Guitar) and Art, Uncle Jasper taught me Psychology, History and Politics, Aunt Rosalie taught me Mechanics, Drama and Law, Auntie Alice taught me Textiles, Sowing and Home Economics and finally Uncle Emmett taught me P.E, Self Defence and Martial Arts along with the help of Uncle Jasper. They have dabbled in other subjects too, but these are the main ones that I would have already been taught up to High School which I'm starting out in as a freshman.

Grandpa Carlisle is a Doctor at the local Medical Centre in Oregon. He started there about a month ago now and Grandma Esme never finished her job since she works from home. He has mentioned us to some of his colleagues and they are very excited to meet us. I guess they want to see if we are as beautiful as he is which of course we are, we are vampires after all. Vampires as a species are inhumanly beautiful it's how we catch our natural prey, Humans. My family and I however feed solely off Animal blood and we consider ourselves vegetarians.

I finally decide to get out of bed without jostling a still sleeping Jacob and have a shower; I stand in there for longer than maybe is necessary letting all my worries and concerns wash away along with my insecurities. I get out of the shower, put my hair in a towel and brush my teeth. Once I have finished in the bathroom I head out to my bedroom and start my morning routine of getting ready. It generally takes about half hour maybe forty minutes, give or take a few.

When I have gotten ready I head downstairs and into the big house to eat my breakfast and find Jacob sitting on the breakfast bar fast asleep with his head almost in his breakfast.

"Jacob! Time to wake up sleepy head!" I whispered in his ear.

"Wahhs goin' on?" he mumbled.

"You almost fell asleep in your omelette, that's what's going on" I sniggered.

"Brilliant, none of it is in my hair is it?" he asked bending down slightly so I could see his hair. It was as cleans as a whistle but I couldn't resist putting my hand through it.

"Just a little right there... Got it." I said as I flicked the piece of nonexistent omelette on the floor, as I kissed him good morning.

Just then Grandma Esme walked into the kitchen and tutted at Jacob.

"Jacob dear, you really should eat your breakfast. Oh, Hello Renesmee, what would you like for breakfast dear?" She asked turning to me with that dimpled smile that she has.

"I'll just have a slice of toast please Grandma. I don't think I could eat much more than that with my nerves."

"Nessie darling, you'll be fine. Everybody will love you. They always do." She winked at me and got to making my toast.

I sat down at the breakfast bar waiting for my toast when Grandpa called us all into the dining room. Jacob and I stood up and walked there and sat down and waited for everybody else. Grandma brought me my slice of toast and some orange juice, I thanked her and she too sat down.

"Okay, now that everyone is seated, do you all remember our cover stories?" Grandpa asked, he looked directly at me and Jacob in particular. Everybody else had perfect recall and never ending brain space so they'd remember.

"Yes. Edward and I are Masen twins, our parents died when we were three and you began fostering us and then decided to adopt us, we are going to be freshmen. Rosalie and Jasper are also twins and their last name is Whitlock, they are to be in their Junior Year. Emmett, Alice and Bella are Carlisle and Esme's biological children Grandma and Grandpa's last name is Brandon and they are claiming to be in their early 30's. Emmett is going to be in his Junior year with Rosalie and Jasper. Alice and Bella are going to be Sophomores. Jacob is emancipated from his parents and lives with his best friend Edwards' family, he is also starting out school as a Sophomore." I said looking at everybody. They all nodded so I obviously got it right.

"Brilliant Renesmee, now if Jacob or any of the others forget the back story, just tell them with your gift okay?" Esme said to me. I nodded and finished eating my toast.

"Everybody is still dating their mates aren't they?" I ask oblivious.

"We'll I'm defiantly not letting any silly girls get their grubby hands on Emmett, so we better be." Rosalie said looking at Carlisle.

"I agree with Rose, I don't want anybody thinking that Alice is single and I doubt Edward and Bella do either nor do the newlyweds I imagine." Jasper said and mom and dad nodded and held each other's hands as did Jacob and I.

"I wouldn't attempt to split you kids up anymore than the school system has. So yes you can 'date' your significant other." Carlisle said looking at all of us.

"Oh, before we go though, Renesmee, we have a surprise for you." Mom and Dad said.

"Ohh, what is it?" I squeal excitedly.

"Well if you sit down you might find out." Rosalie said with a smile on her face, I hadn't even realised I'd gotten out of my seat.

"You know what she's like when she gets excited Rosie. She actually acts her age." Emmett said laughing.

"It's okay Edward she loves it, as does Rosalie." Alice buts in which them makes Rosalie and I turn to her. Then it clicks.

"You got me a car!" I screamed.

"You got her a car!" Rosalie whispered, she then ran to me and held me by the shoulders to stop me from jumping, "Renesmee, can I please make some adjustments on your car. I promise you'll like them, I'll even let Jacob help me please?" I begged. Aunt Rosalie and her cars, I looked from her to Jacob who also had a look of excitement on his face because he has a new project.

"Sure, just make sure that it still works..." I warned and whispered so only Aunt Rosalie could hear, "and no speed limit." I smiled at her and her eyes got wider and more excited.

"I agree to those terms... So, is it a Deal?" She said holding her hand out eagerly.

"It's a Deal." I shook her hand. I turned round to face everybody else who were staring at us oddly. Dad walked over to me and gave me the keys with a very bemused look on his face.

"Thank you mom and dad, you're the best." I squealed as I ran towards the garage.

I opened the garage and saw an extra car there covered in tarp. I pulled it off and under it held the most gorgeous car I had ever seen. It was a white Audi Q7 V12. It was absolutely amazing. I opened it and turned on the engine and revved it. It sounded awesome. Jacob was outside practically drooling along with Auntie Rose. They really wanted to start the modifications. I turned off the car and got out; and I gave the keys to Rose.

"Look after my baby; you can start on her tonight."

"Awesome." Was all she replied and then started walking round the car making mental notes on what to change no doubt.

"Kids, it's 8.00 you better head off to school, or you'll be late. Have a lovely day, don't get into trouble. Oh and Carlisle honey, have a lovely day at work." Esme said kissing each of us on the cheek and giving us a hug that only Esme can give.

We jumped into the cars. I was riding with Dad – Edward – and Jacob in dads Silver Ford Focus RS, Rosalie and Jasper were riding together in Bella's Black Hyundai Genesis Coupe and Emmett, Bella and Alice were riding together in Emmett's Silver Land Rover. We drove them because although expensive cars they are more inconspicuous than say the Lamborghini or the Ferrari.

We got to the school in record time. It's a really small town so there are barely 200 students in the school. We head to the administration office once we get out of the cars; because it's raining there is nobody outside

We step into the office and head to the receptionists desk. The receptionist is very young around her mid twenties and of Native American decent. Her waist length black hair tied into a side messy fishtail plait going over her shoulder. She was beautiful but in an understated way. She wore a white blouse with the top two buttons undone, not so far that you could see cleavage but far enough so she was comfortable and a dark blue skirt and black heels. She was on the phone talking to somebody and then saw us, she held up a finger to say she'll be done in a minute.

We waited patiently for her to finish and once she did we headed over.

"Hello ma'am. We are new students here; we are Doctor Brandon's children. We just moved here." Edward said.

"Oh yes, I remember now. Hello, my name is Miss. Sandoval, but you can call me Nuka. Let me just print out your schedules, and then you can be on your way." She then turned back to the computer screen and clicked the mouse and typed a bit and then the printer started. She turned round in her chair and got the schedules as they printed.

"Okay, I have Edward Masen, Ren-Nes-Mee Masen" She tried to say.

"It's Ruh-Nes-Mee Miss." I helped.

"Beautiful name, Okay, Rosalie Whitlock and Jasper Whitlock. Finally I have Emmett Brandon, Alice Brandon, Isabella Brandon and Jacob Black. Have a brilliant day kids." Miss Sandoval handed us out time tables and then went back to whatever she was doing before.

We looked at our time tables and I had English first and daddy had Math. I said goodbye to everyone kissed Jacob on the cheek and said I'd see them at lunch and headed to my English class. I was pretty early but since it was raining outside students were already in there.

I headed towards the only free seat which was next to two pretty girls. One had curly blonde hair and one had straight mousy brown hair. They didn't notice me sit down at first but once I set my books on the table they turned to look at me. The blonde smiled at me and held her hand out.

"My name is Cosette Lyon and this is Eden Bartlett. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" Cosette introduced.

"My name is Renesmee Masen but please call me Nessie. Renesmee is a bit of a mouthful." I replied shaking both their hands, "Isn't Cosette a name out of Les Miserable's?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, it is. My mom and dad met at the theatre when they performed in it. So they thought it'd be fitting to name my siblings and me after the characters in it." She sighed.

"What are your siblings called?" trying to keep the conversation going.

"They're names starting from the oldest; Marius, Eponine, Fantine and Myself. Marius is the only one who doesn't shorten his name. Eponine is Penny, Fantine is Fanti, and my nickname is Coco." Cosette explained.

"Do you have any siblings?" Eden asked. I laughed lightly at her question and smiled.

"Yes, I have a twin brother called Edward, I also have adoptive brothers and sisters, but Edward is the only blood related one. I have Jasper and Rosalie Whitlock who are also twins and Emmett, Alice and Bella Brandon who are my adoptive parent's biological children and then you have Jacob Black, my boyfriend who got emancipated from his father and chose to live with us." I listed.

They sat there bug eyed. Eden finally broke the silence.

"That's a lot of siblings. Why are you adopted?"

"My parents died when I was three in a car accident. Edward and I were staying with our parents friends. The accident was so bad they would have died on impact. My mother's friend couldn't look after us so they put us up for foster care. We later then got adopted by Mr and Mrs Brandon." I explained to them.

"That's awful. Your happy now right?" Eden asked.

"I'm the happiest I've been in years." I answered back smiling.

The teacher then walked in the room and called everyone to attention.

"Hello Class. My name is Mr. Winters and I am going to be your English teacher for the rest of the year. Now I have rules for my class. If you are late you come here and ask to be let in. I will allow you into my class if you answer a question on the topic that we have been learning that week. If you answer correctly you get to come in class and escape a detention. If you answer incorrectly you get an hour's detention and more homework than the rest of the class on the question that you got wrong. Everybody understand?" Mr. Winters explained. Everybody seemed a bit taken aback by his approach to teaching but nodded their acceptance anyway.

"Okay, as you can see you're all sitting at a table for three, I want you to turn to your partners and get to know them a bit better. I imagine most of you already started that before I got here, and I'm going to let you carry on whilst I get the class ready."

Everybody all of a sudden broke into chatter. Eden and Cosette then turned back towards me to begin our conversation again. They both turned to look at me and smiled.

"So you have a boyfriend?" They asked and started giggling.

"Yes. Everyone else in the family does too." I answered.

"Ohh really, who do they go out with?" Cosette asked this time curiously.

"Okay. Emmett is dating Rosalie, Alice is dating Jasper and Bella is dating Edward." I said ticking them off.

Cosette and Eden both looked at me like I'd grown two heads.

"So they are all dating each other? Isn't that like incest" Eden interjected.

"No, it's defiantly not incest because none of the couples who are dating are biologically related. They are only related by their adoption certificates. Even then they still have their original last names. Mom and Dad don't seem to mind them dating as long as we don't do anything to hurt the other. We do have rules to abide by." I answered

We were silent for a little while and then I remembered something that I hadn't asked.

"Eden, I forgot to ask, do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, but technically I'm an only child. My dad left my mom when I was six and my mom got remarried about five years ago so I have two step-sisters and a step-brother also." She sighed.

"I'm guessing you don't like them very much." Cosette asked

"No. Not really. They never wanted my mom to marry their dad. My dad just left one day after meeting some lady whilst he had an interview for work in Arizona, she had a daughter already who was about sixteen."

"So your dad spilt up with your mom to get with this other tramp?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Eden replied pleasantly to Cosette.

"Okay. Now that everything is sorted, I'm going to call out names from the attendance sheet. Jessie Baggs?" Mr. Winters called.

"Here." Jessie answered quietly.

"Eden Bartlett?"

"Here." Eden answered confidently.

"Selena Bryon?"

"Here."

He carried on that way until he got to my name.

"Ree-nez-may Masen?" Mr. Winters stuttered out.

"It's Ruh-Nes-Mee Sir, and you can call me Nessie if that's any easier?" I suggested.

"Thank you Nessie, that's a help." He smiled at me.

"You're welcome Sir."

"Okay, now where was I? Cosette Lyon?"

"Here Sir." Cosette answered politely.

He carried on until he got to the end and then started talking about the Scarlett Letter. "Can anybody tell me what it is about?" Mr. Winters asked

Nobody put their hands up so he began explaining. He was talking and getting us to ask him questions about the book and then the bell rang. I headed out to the hall way and saw dad looking a bit weird. I headed over to him and touched his shoulder. _What's wrong daddy?_ I asked telepathically.

"Nothing sweetheart, just looking for your mother, she was meant to meet me five minutes ago." Dad explained. Just then mom came sauntering down the corridor in her skinny jeans, off the shoulder gray jumper and black heels, which Auntie Alice most defiantly made her wear today. Next to her was Jacob. They had obviously just finished their first class and were headed to their next which dad obviously shared too.

"Hey sweetie, sorry we took so long, some guys were checking me out, I told them where to go." Mom explained with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Yeah she did. Eddie, trust me. It was hilarious! You would not believe the looks on those guys faces dude. They were Awesome!" Jacob explains energetically.

"It really wasn't that funny Jake." Mom said seriously.

"Oh but Bells, you don't understand. Someone as inhumanly hot as you turning down a guy like that is just pure genius." Jacob laughed.

"What did she do?" I questioned going over to hold Jacobs hand.

"Ness, what did she do? What didn't she do is that better question!" He laughed my dad growled obviously seeing it in his head. "So Bella and me were sitting in our Math class, when some guys walk in and look at her practically drooling in their seats as humans do. They then whisper between themselves about who is going to ask her out which she studiously ignores. When the class finishes one of the guys, I think his name was Cole came up to us and asked Bella out, so she leans in close, he thinks she is going to kiss him and she whispered in his ear saying "I'm so out of your league honey, try somebody else." and then she just goes and walks away leaving him totally dazzled and gobsmacked!" Jacob then went into hysterics, which then caused me and dad to laugh.

The five minute warning bell then rang so I headed off to my next class which was Spanish. Nothing majorly interesting happened in that class. My teacher was called Mrs. Lopez, and she wasn't particularly suited to be teaching Spanish since she kept mixing up tenses and sometimes not even saying the words properly so they ended up meaning something completely different or nothing at all. When I tried to help I just got into trouble so I decided not to. After the class finished she called me to the front and asked me why I was being disruptive so I explained and she got really mad. I then started talking to her in Spanish which left her stunned and asking why I am taking Spanish when I can speak it so fluently. I told her I can speak it well but I'm very inept at the writing part.

We then had a fifteen minute break which I headed outside in the quad for. I spotted my family and headed over towards them. Mom looked worried because dad looked murderous. Rosalie and Emmett looked like they were holding back giggles, Jasper looked like his head was going to explode from trying to calm my dad down and Alice was searching the future to see if dad probably went on a murder rampage. Jacob wasn't here yet.

"How's everybody's day going?" I asked to try and diffuse the tension.

"It's going well. I have had World History and English so far. That Mr. Winters is pretty cool don't you think?" Emmett mentioned.

"Yeah, his teaching style is so modern. It's kind of refreshing. What do you have next?"

"I have Trig next with Jasper. We were never very good at Math so we are in a freshmen class." Emmett said whilst looking suggestively to me.

"Oh no. I haven't got you guys in my class have I?"

"Ohh, I'm afraid you do sweetheart. I'll also apologise in advance for Emmett's behaviour." Jasper said as he tried to calm me down because I was on the verge of having a panic attack right there in the quad.

"Why are you guys in my class anyway. Aren't you Juniors? Wouldn't it make more sense for you to I don't know... take a sophomore math class?" I was getting irritated because I know for a FACT that if Emmett is in one of my classes I will NOT be learning in that class because he will be trying his god damn hardest to make me laugh because his an immature sod.

"You know how it is Ness. You win some you lose some. Just admit defeat and we all are happy." Emmett said with a smile.

"And why is that Emmett?" Rosalie asked

"Yes Emmett why is that." My mom then asked and Alice raised her eyebrow.

"Because then we don't have to listen to her whinging anymore." He said looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I growled lowly at him which caused him to smirk. However, the smirk was wiped completely from his face when Jacob came over and wacked him upside the head. _Serves him right._ My dad laughed at my thought and I went over to hug Jacob and he fist bumped everyone except Emmett.

"Come on. Let's head off to trig. Get this over with." I said to Emmett and Jasper, Jasper could feel the tension running off my body through his power, is empathy. He can feel and manipulate emotions. I felt a calming influence wash over me and was immediately grateful. We walked to the Maths building, and walked into the class room. Unfortunately for me there had to only be two empty seats next to each other and Emmett won the right to sit next to me. Jasper had to sit next to some fake looking girl with awful make-up and peroxide blonde hair with extensions. She shot me a dirty look when I smiled over at Jasper. _Who the heck does she think she is!_ I looked at Emmett and discreetly touched his arm. _Emmett, that girl over there... I think she likes Jasper._ I told him.

"She does. She's in one of our AP classes. She tried to sit next to him then, but he sat next to Alice who was in the same class." Emmett explained in a whisper that humans wouldn't be able to hear.

The teacher then came in and turned on the projector. He was an overweight balding man with salt and pepper hair. He wore very round glasses which almost looked too big for his face. He was wearing brown trousers with a pink shirt and blue tie, none of which went together at all. He sat down at the front of the class and took a deep breath.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Bowman and I will be your Math teacher this year. I will be teaching you trigonometry, calculus and algebra. I hope to all of you that you have your thinking caps on because I will not go easy on you." He said with a happy smile.

"Bless him, his so happy to be teaching children Math. I wonder if he sits at home of a night solving Math problems." Emmett whispered. _Oh, no. The taunting begins._

"Shut up Emmett, I would actually like to learn." I whispered back angrily.

Emmett just started laughing quietly but was silent for the rest of the class. Which was good for me, we were just finishing a algebra problem when the class bell went. Somehow, the class wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I started walking out the door but someone stepped in front of me. It was the peroxide blonde who was sitting next to Jasper.

"Hey bitch. Stay away from my man okay?" She snarled.

"For your information, he is my brother. He also already has a girlfriend." I said back.

"Well, he won't do for long. I always get what I want, and I want Jasper." She said sweetly.

"Well, he doesn't want you." I said back and walked away. She stood there shocked and walked the other way towards her class.

I had Drama next; I walked into the class and saw Jacob and my crappy day got a little better. Because of my run in with Peroxide as she is being aptly named I was a couple of minutes late, so I didn't get a chance to talk to Jacob. We were also put in different groups. The teacher was trying to test our abilities out to see who had 'Natural Talent' and who didn't. All in all it was a pretty fun class.

After Drama we had lunch break. Jacob and I headed towards the cafeteria and grabbed some horrible looking food that I would force Jacob to eat for me, and went to sit with my family. They were all there waiting for us.

"I heard you almost had a fight Renesmee, on your first day." Dad said to me.

"Oh, come off it dad, the girl called me a bitch and was hitting on Uncle Jazz." I defended.

"She did what?" Auntie Alice said. Aunt Rose didn't look best pleased either.

"She hit on uncle Jazz, and if I remember correctly I said that he had a girlfriend and she said her words exactly 'Not for long he doesn't, I always get what I want, and I want Jasper'." I repeated mimicking her nasally voice perfectly.

"She sounds disgusting. Can we kill her?" Auntie Alice she with a beaming smile towards my dad.

"No Alice, we cannot kill a human no matter how annoying and up themselves they may be." Edward reasoned.

"Oh, you always ruin my fun. You know how much I love to cause 'accidents'." She was really trying to win him over; however, he is more stubborn than he looks. It's also true that Alice likes fabricating evidence; she once made it look like my mom fell down a flight of stairs and out a window which caused her a broken leg in Phoenix, Arizona. However, it was an evil Vampire called James who did it. Auntie Alice had fun though.

"No." Was the simple reply she got from him. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest like a child and started muttering to herself.

"Who was this girl anyway?" Rosalie asked.

I looked around the cafeteria, I saw Eden and Cosette with a few other people and they waved, I waved back and smiled. They beckoned me over and I held up a finger and kept looking. I saw her surrounded by footballers and cheerleaders. Of course she would be there. "She's that one. Over there, with all the footballers and Cheerleaders." I stated turning back to my family and answering Rosalie's question.

"Do you know her name?" She questioned.

"No, but I know how to find out. Give me two seconds." I said and got up and left the table heading over to Eden and Cosette. They saw me coming and made some room for me. I smiled and greeted them. They introduced me to their friends.

"Nessie, these are Savannah and Scarlett Steele, they are twins believe it or not. That's my boyfriend Daniel Jones and his best friend Oscar Jenson and the other two losers are Spencer Hoffman and Gregory Sutton." Eden introduced.

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm sorry to be rude Coco and Eden, but I came over here for a reason. You see that girl over there with the blonde hair; she tried to start a fight with me outside of Math earlier. What's her name?"

"Oh, she is the meanest, bitchy-ist person on the earth. Her name is Destiny Vegas. She hates everybody who doesn't put her on a pedestal. My brother Marius and his girlfriend Vivienne Lake are friends with her." Cosette informed me.

"Great. Thanks guys. I can keep an eye on her now." I thanked as I left the table with promises to sit with them at lunch tomorrow.

I walked back over to my family grabbed my bag and left for my next class. My dad would have informed them of who she is. I still had three classes left and my last one was Gym.

I headed to World History and it went by rather quickly. Nobody I knew was in this class so I kept to myself and took notes. I already knew everything the teacher was teaching us but I had to look like I was paying attention somehow didn't I?

Next I had Psychology which was really hard. Even though Uncle Jasper taught me it, it was still difficult to grasp at this level. I took extensive notes in this class and asked questions if I didn't understand something. By the looks of things I was the only person willing to ask question when it came to not understanding things and everybody else was stuck on the same thing as me. So I got the answers everybody needed.

My final class of the day was Gym. The Freshmen and Sophomores shared the classes together as did the Juniors and Seniors. So I would have this class with Edward, Alice, Bella and Jacob as well as Eden, Cosette, Savannah and Scarlett and the boys. At least we didn't have Uncle Emmett.

I walked into the changing room and saw mom and Alice talking to Eden and Cosette. I walked over and said hi.

"Hey guys, what's happening?"

"Nothing much, just introducing ourselves to your friends Nessie. Did you know that Cosette loves shopping? I'm going to take her to Seattle one day!" Alice squealed.

"You should never mention shopping, clothes or anything of the like in front of Alice. She may look small and sweet but she can become vicious when she wants to be." I whispered leaning over towards Cosette.

"Thanks for the tip; it's a bit late now though." She answered back sarcastically.

"You're welcome. At least you know for future reference now." I smiled innocently back.

We started getting changed and then headed out into the Gym. We were playing dodge ball by the looks of it. Boys versus Girls, oh this should be fun. I smiled wickedly at dad and Jacob and picked up a ball. Coach Moody blew the whistle and the game began. In about a minute at least fifteen people from each side were out and behind the benches set out for the jail waiting for someone to get them in again. I threw a ball toward Cosette who was in jail and she caught it and was back in the game. I caught a ball flying at me threw by Gregory Sutton and he was sent to the jail. It carried on like this until it was just Alice, Bella, and myself on the girls team and Edward and Jacob on the boys along with some other kid who was practically hiding behind them. I threw a ball towards the middle of Edward and Jacob and they jumped out the way. It hit the other kid right in the weak spot and he fell to the ground. Edward and Jacob then started laughing I had my hand over my mouth to cover my smile and mom and Alice were snickering in the corner. He stood up and walked very strangely over to the benches and our family carried on playing. In the end it turns out that a future seeing Aunt is way better than a mind reading father because we won.

We then went back into the changing rooms and got changed and headed to the car park. We headed home, overall it was a pretty good first day. I made new friends, made an enemy, and made some memories. I will never forget Jacob and dads faces when coach announced that the girls had won. That will forever be one of the funniest moments of my life.


End file.
